The terrible transformation
by NellisaTL
Summary: Hamlet feels a strange pain in his chest.. Guess what it is..


I couldn't stay here. There was to much lies. My father died and I'm sure that Claudius killed him. My mother did not want to see the truth. She was married to a murderer and she didn't saw him as I do. He was a cunning coward. I had to go far away from him.I was sure he wanted to kill me but I found a plan to put him down first.  
I left my room without any noise, the moon was already shinning. The castle was sleeping, I had to be quiet, my escape was a secret. My mother and my stepfather would do not care about it, they only care about their money and their throne. This simple thought made me enraged.  
Lost in my mind, I did not see the sentinel, standing on top of me.  
'' Prince Hamelet'', he said bowing.  
I was so scared that he asks me what I was doing here. I had to find a believable excuse.

I had to cross the garden to arrive in the stables. I knew that no one will be there at this hour but I needed to be careful.  
Talisman was sleepy but a simple whistling would wake up him. I prepared my horse and the food I needed for the travel. I didn't really know where I was about to go. I took a map and I noticed a town in the north of the island. I thought it was a great destination for us. It will take us three days of walking. It was long but I didn't minded. I straddled Talisman and I went away.  
Suddently, I heard a howl, I watched behind and I only saw a huge light. A pain crushed my chest. Talisman went off on a crazy gallop. I could not saw what was behind this light.  
The pain was very hard but it disappeared quickly. I was unawared of what it was, but I had others priorities. The only thing I cared about was to go far away from this castle.  
And my travel begun.

The sun was raising since a few of hours now. I steered on a wasteland path. Talisman was walking slowly as of now. I thought that he needed a break. I saw a huge ground with a tree in the middle. This would be great. I unloaded, and I prepared my dinner. After that I thought it was time for a little catnap.

I've been wake up by Talisman, who decided to graze my hair.  
The rest of the day was calm. We took our time. But just before the nightfall we heard something in the night. We hid us behind a deserted house. It was my stepfather's guards.  
It was too dangerous I decided to continue my journey. But when I put my foot on the stirrup, a violent grief took possession of me. I was like paralysed. Neither one nor two seconds elapsed. I was already gone. When I decided to find out more about what was happening to me, at this moment, precisely, I knew that something was wrong. I lowered my head on my chest and a was suddenly full of lethargy : I had breasts... Me ! The prince Hamlet ! The second day was very long and full of suffering. I had already pain between my legs. I wanted to reassure myself thinking that by dint of riding my horse my pain was inevitable. I would'nt believe what I've seen the day before.

At night, we stopped walking. I was sleepy when I heard Talisman whinning slowly. I was overcomed by panic when I saw Talisman, lying on ground without any sign of life.. He died a few minutes after. My horse, my only friend were poisoned by a rattlesnake. When I sat me down next to my dear friend I noted that my sobs were unusual. The beating of my heart were accelerating. When I closed my horse's eyes, I saw that my arms had lost their muscle and their hair. I collapsed of tiredness. Then, a few hours later, I woke up..More sad than ever. I felt so light that the wind could take me away. And from now, I'm not capable to tell you how many hours I've walked to the little town I've located three days ago.

I arrived in the town... Everybody was looking at me as if I've got three eyes. My clothes became slack like never before. Maybe that's why they are looking at me ? I thought that I was seriously unwell too. And there, everything rocked... Someone asked me " Are you okay madam?". These words froze my blood. I was already staggering. I ran as far as I could, I screamed and my voice was piping in my ears. I finally stopped my rush but I was still in the town and a seller grabbed my shoulder and at this precise moment, I saw my reflection in the shop window. I was indeed transformed in..a woman..


End file.
